


Close Your Eyes

by AmazonX



Series: All the Cool Kids Are Doing It! [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonX/pseuds/AmazonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy knows he watches her sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from nekkou, with this photo: http://thomassanders.com/post/144770339498
> 
> Nuff said. Also, EmyrldLady, beta extrodinaire managed to do this for me, while still suffering from ConCrud from Heroes and Villains Fan Fest. Which was AWESOME! And so here.

He was doing it again. She could feel it. It was a tingly warmth on her cheek. Ok, yes, he didn't need as much sleep as her, but still. And if she didn't know him, not the CAPTAIN™, but him as a person, this would be hella-fucking creep-tastic.

“Go to sleep,” she said, firm and clear, despite the fact that she was still into sleep so much she didn't open her eyes.

“But I like you.” Always his answer. He liked watching her sleep. Not like looming over her, just lying back on the pillow beside her. Yeah, it was nerve-wracking! What if she snored? Drooled? Farted? Blew a snot bubble?

“You've done the first three actually, already.”

“I said that out loud?!” Fuck all.

“And you talk in your sleep.”

Shit! Nothing good can come of that. “What do I say?” Please don't let her be sappy. Or slutty.

“Usually you're in the lab with Dr. Foster, giving her work updates. Or telling her to rest or eat. Nothing bad.”

“Lovely. I’m at work even in sleep.” How boring of a person could she be? Darcy rolled to her side and pressed her face against Steve’s pectoral muscle. She loved that his muscles were soft and smooshy, not all hard and ripply like Thor. Sometimes hugging Thor was like hugging a statue.

“Sometimes, you’re back in New Mexico or London, and you’re back under attack, and you don't scream or thrash, but you cry, and whimper and beg for help. You reach out for something, and I’m usually awake by this time, so I take your hand…” Which he did. “And I pull you closer…” Which he did. “And you drop right off again.”

This was news. She didn't even know she was dreaming, most of the time. It always felt like she closed her eyes, dropped off and then it was morning. “I’m sorry. I don't mean to wake you up and be a bother.”

“It’s my pleasure to watch over you.”

He watched over her. So, not creepy. Well, not totally, but still…

“I’m not creepy.”

There’s that thinking out loud thing again. Gotta stop that. Well, maybe when she’d had more sleep. Darcy turned her face to press her cheek against Steve’s chest and nestled down.

“Close your eyes,” she said softer, and punctuated it with a kiss to the center, just over his heart.

“OK.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oi mate! You liked it? I hope so! Let me know!


End file.
